


Fragile relationships are like flowers

by TimeTravellingElephants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oh wow I wrote something angsty that doesn’t end in someone dying!, i came up with this in the shower don’t judge, tendo is a florist for literally no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravellingElephants/pseuds/TimeTravellingElephants
Summary: Tendo’s life never goes right. First he got rejected back in high school because of diverging paths. To add to that, he got fired from his job and got stranded in Paris.Now, he managed to put himself together but can anyone stay out together when face to face with their first love?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 34





	Fragile relationships are like flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Like my tag says I came up with this in the shower and had to write it. I don’t even like ushiten all that much but I think it was necessary to write this.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone so ignore any spelling errors and maybe I’ll rewrite it on my school computer it’s kinda bad anyways

“So… Wakatoshi… I um… I’m going to move to Paris!” Tendo smiled.

“Why would you do that?” Ushijima squinted at him.

“I want to be a chocolatier!” 

Ushijima was silent. Tendo could sense his anger and curled up. 

“Is there something wrong?” Tendo asked quietly.

“You were supposed to stay. We were supposed to be together. You know that!” Ushijima snapped.

Tendo flinched, “Well, yeah… but I can come visit!”

“You won’t be around enough. We have to break up.”

Tendo bit his lip and sighed, “I understand.”

-

Tendo’s life never went to plan so it was no surprise to the young man when he got fired from his job. He didn’t have enough money to spare to go back to Japan and there was no way in hell he would ask someone for help. His pride wouldn’t let him. 

Yes, he could be with Ushijima there, but he couldn’t… after he got fired.. no way! Ushijima would just tell him he should’ve stayed just like he tormented Oikawa with the infamous “you should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa.” 

He couldn’t be completely worthless…

A few years after he got fired, when he was approaching his twenty-seventh birthday, he had a relatively modern apartment and a nice job at a floral shop. As any service type job has of course he had annoying customers from time to time, but most were hopeless romantics that were willing to listen to anything as long as their partner liked it. 

Satori greeted his current customer with a warm smile and got up from his chair. One nice thing about being the best friend of your boss is your boss leaves you alone. 

“So I’m looking for some flowers that say I love you that aren’t roses,” The woman said.

Tendo smiled and nodded, “I’m sure I can help.”

She smiled, “I hope she likes them.”

Tendo gave her an impressed and shocked glance, “A significant other?” 

They probably lived together just like Ushijima and Tendo had planned to… 

Why did Tendo work in a florist shop if every time he saw someone that didn’t have a traditional relationship (and sometimes even when they did) his thoughts always traveled to Ushijima? Idiot he was…

The woman blushed and nodded.

Tendo laughed and offered his hand for a high five to someone else in the community. She shyly accepted. 

“Nice to meet you!” Tendo smiled, “Come again whenever! Maybe with your wife~” hopefully I’ll get over Ushijima and not be overly jealous~

The woman turned into a blushing mess that reminded Tendo of himself when Ushijima-

The door opened and Tendo jumped to attention. Tendo turned to the door to see who entered.

…

What.

As far as Tendo was concerned, this was a cliche. Was there a cliche that someone was teleported to you when you started to randomly think of them? Ah, probably. Tendo really needed to sleep more.

The woman waved and left, leaving Tendo alone with a- Tendo checked Ushijima out (yes he was very shameless)- very hot version of his first love. 

Tendo slapped his head. Just because Ushijima Wakatoshi showed up out of fucking nowhere did not mean he had to lose his cool. Channel Ushijima, have no emotion.

Tendo took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face, “Hello, Ushijima!” Was that too formal? Too informal? Like hell if Tendo knew!

“Hello, Satori,” the corners of Ushijima’s mouth quirked up.

Okay so first names then. Tendo noted.

“I didn’t know you’d be stopping by, Wakatoshi,” Tendo put his hand on the counter and leaned on it.

“Neither did I…” Ushijima mumbled.

Was Wakatoshi nervous?!

“Then why did you stop by?” Tendo tried not to sound too pissed off.

Ushijima shrugged. The nerve-

“I need some flowers. Something that asks for forgiveness.”

So it was a fight with a partner that brought him here. Tendo knew that look quite well because he often saw it on male customers who were trying to not get kicked out by their wives. 

“Anything else you want to say?” Tendo made himself occupied with the flowers.

“And something that says ‘I still love you.’”

That was… oddly specific to say the least…

“A-anything else?” Tendo croaked.

Ushijima nodded and smiled. “Are there any flowers that mean something along the lines of ‘Tendo Satori, I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have left you. I was such an asshole…’” 

Tendo jumped at the swearing; Ushijima never swore. Psh, shows how well Tendo knew him. Now Ushijima was even going to Paris just to see him!

Ushijima continued, “‘I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for your dreams. I want to try again. I can’t promise you it’ll be perfect but I’ll try my best.’” Ushijima stopped and gulped.

Tendo wiped away a tear, “You… you didn’t forget…”

“How could I forget you?” Ushijima gave Tendo a bewildered look, “That’s almost as crazy as me hating you…” he said the last sentence uncomfortably.

Now it was Tendo’s turn to give him a confused look, “What happened? You swore and now you’re talking like-!” Tendo waved his hands around frantically trying to place where he recognized that style of flirting.

“Oh my gosh did you talk to Semi?!” Tendo squealed.

Ushijima nodded even though he didn’t know why that was important.

Tendo laughed to himself. That actually explained a lot. Ushijima would never do this on his own. Even if he could find Tendo he would ask first. Semi was a nosy bastard along with the salty bitch he had as a boyfriend.

Ushijima waited for him to regain control of himself patiently and silently.

Tendo looked up shyly, “I have no idea if we have a flower that is specific to your needs but I’ll try my best.” He pretended to think for a minute before putting a flower in his hair and smirking, “I think I found one.”

Oh shit- he had fallen into the rhythm they had when they were dating. Bit too soon to forgive someone for tearing you apart but…

“We can start as friends,” Ushijima reassured him with a squeeze on his shoulder.

Tendo winced; just how strong had Ushijima even gotten?!

Ushijima quickly removed the hand, mistaking Tendo’s flinch to be due to their current relationship, “I-I’m sorry. I should’ve known it was years too late to do this. Being scared was no excuse.”

Tendo chewed at his lip, “I don’t know… I mean I want to… and somewhere deep down I know I love you too… but… it’s been forever and…there’s still the distance..” 

“I can stay here,” Ushijima offered.

“In the shop?” Tendo joked.

Ushijima shook his head, “No, in the country. I want to do it for you, but I want to know if it’s okay to try to repair the relationship.”

Tendo patted his head, “You did just say we had to stay together.”

Ushijima smiles wider than Tendo had ever seen before. 

Tendo pursed his lips, “you know… I never stopped thinking about you…”

Ushijima snorted, “Neither did I.”

“You never stopped thinking about yourself?” Tendo laughed.

“I mean it’s kinda-“ 

“You never learned how to not be Japanese Amelia Bedelia did you,” Tendo laughed.

“Who’s that?” 

“You.”

“I’m not-“

“Just accept your fate,” Tendo patted his head, “besides, it’s not like we don’t have time to teach you!”

Ushijima hugged him close so Tendo got his face squished in Ushijima’s, very nice mind you, chest.

Tendo’s life may have never gone to plan but for once it wasn’t a disaster. 

Then again, it was his high school self’s plan so maybe his life was just finally on track now.

But Semi and probably Shirabu were going to get their asses kicked for encouraging Ushijima to show up without warning and nearly give Tendo a heart attack.


End file.
